1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved audio apparatus comprising a first part for providing audio signals and which is detachably assembled with a second part including a loud speaker or the like for converting the audio signals into audible sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide electrical apparatus composed of several independent parts or components which are detachably assembled together. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,122, an audio apparatus is disclosed to comprise a radio portion and a tape recorder portion which are adapted to be mechanically and electrically coupled to each other for joint use or uncoupled from each other for individual use. However, in such existing audio apparatus, the radio and tape recorder portions are coupled with each other, both mechanically and electrically, by means of a plurality of pins extending from one of the portions and being engaged in recesses of the other portion. The foregoing coupling arrangement is undesirably complicated and, furthermore, does not provide a coupling of sufficient strength.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1465/1966, a radio receiver is disclosed in which a radio portion and an ornamental portion are detachably mounted on a base portion. In order to effect such detachable mounting, the base portion is formed with a dovetail groove for receiving rail portions formed at the bottoms of the radio portion and the ornamental portion, respectively. Although the foregoing structural arrangement affords sufficient mechanical strength to the detachable mounting of the radio portion and ornamental portion on the base portion of the radio receiver, considerable difficulty is encountered in engaging the rail portions in the dovetail groove when mounting or assembling the radio portion and ornamental portion on the base portion.